


UtaPri One-Shots

by KaijosOrca



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijosOrca/pseuds/KaijosOrca
Summary: UtaPri oneshots from my tumblr blog Uta-no-knb.NO HEAVENS CHARACTERS ATM SORRY





	1. Tumblr Requests-Syo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> **Syo trying to convince his s/o to let him paint their fingernails please?**

_Aww! This is too cute! :D I misread it as Syo's s/o trying to convince him to let her paint his nails lol._

_Anyway, lets begin._

* * *

"No,"

"Aw! Come on (F/N), you haven't even heard me out-"

"No," you said again.

"Please?"

"No," you said a bit firmer.

You were enjoying a few hours off from your busy schedule. just lounging in the common room in the Master Course. Since you're producing the music for both STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT; you left the actual composing to Nanami- it was nice to have a break-even if it is for a few hours.

Normally, someone who stayed cooped in the same building would want to leave and explore the 'real world'. however, since you like to be in the same perimeter as your boyfriend, you decided to stay in.

You were re-reading  _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_  for the third time (you liked to re-red books to catch subtle 'easter eggs' that you missed the first time). Sadly, the magical, wizarding bubble you were in was popped when your boyfriend walked in, asking if he could do something for you.

And apparently, your boyfriend, Kurusu Syo does not take 'no' for an answer.

"That's been my answer for the past hour, and it will not change, Syo. "

Pursing his lips, he was about to beg again, until he caught a mop of light teal hair from the corner of his eye.

"Oi, Ai-"

"I don't know what you're trying to do or whats going on Syo, but if it has to do with (L/N)-san, then she's her own person and I can't control her. Plus, you shouldn't be wasting your time with whatever nonsense this is-"

"This is important!" he exclaimed, cutting off his senpai, "I don't wasnt to do this but please help me out?! Pretty pretty please with tons of sugar and music-shaped sprinkles?"

There was a long pause in the room; Ai had even stopped in his tracks to look at his kouhai.

"...As tempting as that sounds, Syo, my answer is still no. In regards to the sweets, perhaps give them to Camus; I myself am not fond of sweets. Now, I suggest you get back to practicing."

"It's not a real treat," Syo mumbled as his senpai walked away.

You couldn't help but chuckle. "I can't believe that you just begged," you grinned, "That's so cute-"

"Shut up! I'm not cute, I'm manly!" he yelled, startling you a bit.

"Well damn, now you're  _really_  not going to be painting my nails," you growled, getting up from the lounge chair you were sitting in and walking away.

That's right, your boyfriend was asking if he could paint your nails.

"Oh, C'mon!" he pouted.   
****

* * *

**2:00 pm - recording studio**

"Ranmaru, Cecil, are you ready?" you asked into the microphone, so the two boys in the recording booth could hear you. You were outside of the booth with the mix-board, a few members from STARISH, as well As Reiji and Ai kept you company.

"Yup!"

"Whatever."

"So good to see you're excited to perform Nanami's hard work, RanRan" you deadpanned, taking your finger off the mic button. You pushed another button and the recording session had begun.

Throughout the whole session, your phone kept going off, as you were receiving texts; however they were all from the same person.

With a growl, you turned your phone off and went back to make sure the two duet members' voices were balanced and even-out. Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming opened, startled everyone in the room, With your hands being near the volume control, the startling sound caused your hand to turn up the volume of the instrumental to the max; this resulted in both Ranmaru and Cecil letting out yelps and throwing the headphones off of their ears.

"What the fuck was that?!" Ranmaru exclaimed, exiting the booth.

You didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Syo," you growled, slamming your hands on the table in front of you - completely missing the soundboard, and finally turning around, glaring at the short blond. As Syo opened his mouth to speak you cut him off. "You have 10 seconds to get out of my sight."

"I'd run, Ochibi-chan," Ren chuckled, noticing Syo's face starting to pale as he bolted.

You got up from the chair and walked over to the door, slamming it shut again and making sure to lock the door.

....This boyfriend of yours is gonna cause you to get grey hairs early.   
****

* * *

**7:00 pm**  
After a long day of producing, editing and recording, you were finally able to take a shower, and took refuge in your room. Your wet hair was up in a loose bun and you were wearing a pair of your favorite sweatpants, paired with a tank-top; an oversized jacket of your boyfriends was layered on top. Propped up against your headboard, you had your laptop on your lap, and were currently playing Minecraft.

As you were fighting the Ender Dragon, a knock on your door brought you out of your focus, and caused you to die.

"Damn it," you groaned as you placed the laptop on your bed and got up to answer the door. Once you opened the door, you were staring at a pair of bright blue eyes. "Syo," you started "Just let it go, please?" you asked nicely.

Grabbing your arm, the male walked into the room and sat down on your bed. "Look," he started, looking at you. "I'm sorry for startling you earlier-"

"You need to apologize to Ranmaru and Cecil, not me. Its their ears that are probably still ringing."

"Not the point here," he sighed. "I just...the reason why I want to paint your nails is because, I feel guilty."

You looked at him confused. "What? Why? Besides pissing me off earlier, which is fine I guess, you have nothing to be guilty for."

"I do!" he exclaimed. "STARISH has been on tour a lot, and you've been producing your ass off for both us and QUARTET NIGHT. We haven't had any quality time together in the past three months."

He was right; when was the last time that you and he actually hung out together? When was the last time you two went on a date (or as close to a date as you two can get since fangirls oftentimes crash them)?

"Since you're so busy with all of the stuff you're doing, I've noticed that your current nail polish is chipping away," He paused, as you looked at your nails and noticed that he was right.

_Huh....wonder when that started happening?_  you thought.

"So the reason why I want to paint your nails, and why I have been so serious about it, is because I figured that by doing that, we would have at least some time together that isn't related to our careers." You noticed that he looked away, but not before noticing the faint blush on his cheeks. "Plus, I miss you," he said quietly so you wouldn't hear him (but how wrong he was).

There was silence between you two; mostly because you were trying to take in everything that he said. He was right, it  _has_  been quite some time since just the two of you were together; plus you knew that it took a lot of courage to ask to paint them-since he's so animate about being manly.

"So will you please let me?" he asked, looking at you once again.

"Syo," you start, your voice losing its harshness. "Look, the main reason why I don't want you to paint my nails is because I don't want all black-"

"What makes you say that?"

"Syo....all of your nails are always black," you sighed.

"Look, I'll do whatever it is that you want, just....let me have this moment with you."

"FIne," you sighed, getting up from the bed, and headed towards your desk.. "However, there's a catch."

The joy escaped from his face. "What is it?" he asked, a bit scared.

Turning back around, you held a shoebox, with a smile on your face. "I'll let you paint my nails, if," You paused for dramatic effect (which he didn't take lightly) "If you follow this design perfectly."

"Challenge excepted. How hard can it be?" he grinned. "I can handle ANYTHING!"

Placing the box on your bed, you opened the lid to reveal a ton of nail polish, as well as a few pictures for inspiration. You picked up the most recent photo and handed it to him. Immediately, his smile faded. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope," you grinned.

"But I suck at free handing things-"

"Then, are you sure you want to do this then?"

"Bring it on!"

* * *

The next day, you met up with STARISH, Nanami and Reiji (why he's there, no one knew) to discuss the bands new song.

"So, Ochibi-chan ended up doing your nails then?" Ren asked, looking at your nails.

"Yea, I caved," you grinned, as Syo just sat there quietly.

"Oh my gosh! RanRan would love your nails! He loves cats!"

"You did a good job, Syo-chan-"

"Shut up! She's pure evil-I'm never painting her nails again!" he growled as you grinned.

"But you were so passionate, Syo-chan," Natsuki said. "What changed?"

"She had me repaint her nails several times because I kept screwing up the damn cat design on them. 3 hours later, she pulled out nail vinyls of the same pattern that she was trying to have me do. THAT WOULD'VE SAVED SO MUCH MORE TIME!"

"Damn, thats pure evil," Ren chuckled.

"Payback for the recording studio incident yesterday-"

"YOU SAID YOU FORGAVE ME FOR THAT!!!"

"....Nothing is scarier than a woman's scorn," Tokiya added.  
****

 

 

 


	2. Tumblr Request: Masato x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Scenario with Masato and his s/o cooking or baking something?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ooooh! I can picture this going one of two ways; good or bad (and bad as in total chaos)_   
>  _Also sorry if it's rushed; I got really excited._

"(L/N)-san, what are you doing?" Masato asked as he walked into the kitchen and found you running allover the kitchen, grabbing random ingredients.

"Oh! Masa-chan," you exclaimed with a smile on your face-which vanished as you almost dropped the carton of eggs you were holding haphazardly on top of a large amount of other ingredients. "Didn't see you there."

" (L/N)-san, don't add the 'chan' please," he deadpanned, even though he did find it cute and flattering. "Masato is perfectly fine. But why are you running around-especially with eggs?"

You froze. "One of my friends is stressed out due to work, so I wanted to cheer them up with some sweets." You hated lying to your boyfriend, but you could never let him know the true intentions of why you're baking.

Masato smiled and walked over to you, "Let me help," he said, grabbing the carton of eggs from the top of the pile you had, "Especially when you're carrying fragile ingredients such as these," he joked

"But Masa-chin," you started, until he gave you a bit of an irritated look about the new suffix you added to his name. "Are you sure? You have a lot of work coming up; you have to prepare for the Triple S-"

"I'll be fine," he said, putting on his signature apron, "Plus, I didn't know you had an interest in baking."

"I love sweets," you grinned, placing the rest of the ingredients on the counter. "But this is going to be fun!!"

He smiled at you, only to have that change to a confused frown as he looked at the package that was in front of him. "....You're planning on using a packaged cookie mix?" he asked.

"In my defense," you started, "I wasn't planning on having you help."

Picking up the package, he opened up the pantry and placed it in a metal-wired bin. "We'll leave this for Natsuki," he started, as he walked towards you once again. "If you want to make your friend happy, shouldn't the cookies be made from the heart?"

"...You make me sound heartless," you pouted, crossing your arms over your chest.

Masato chuckled and kissed your forehead. "Let's get started-"

"Wait," you say, as you go through a drawer and bring out a cookbook, "If we're doing this from scratch, we're going to use this!" You presented the book proudly in front of you,

Taking to book, he looked at the cover; on the cover was a female probably in her early 20′s, wearing a red shirt, with a waist apron covered in what looked like digital hearts. " _The Nerdy Nummies Cookbook_ '?" he asked.

"Yea!" you exclaimed excitedly, as Masato skimmed through the book. "Its a book by my favorite youtuber, Rosanna Pansino! She owns a baking channel and she makes all of these amazing treats and sweets!"

"...And you were planning on making these from a pre-"

"Yes, shut it," you growled. "But now that you're here, you can help me!"

"Alright," he chuckled.

"Then, lets get started!" you exclaimed again, as you lifted your pointer finger in the air and spun it around. "Don't judge," you added, noticing him eyeing what you were doing, "Its what she does before she starts her videos."

After spending 30 minutes going through the cookbook-and arguing over what you were going to make, you two ended up going to the "Nerdy Nummies" YouTube channel, and from there, you two decided on making the " _Wreck It Ralph_ " cookies. After making the video full screen, you both followed along.

Masato couldn't help but watch your eyes light up in excitement. He knew you liked to bake, but you were prone to making a huge mess; in addition, you were very clumsy as well.

_I'm here helping her, so it shouldn't go too bad. What could possibly go wrong?_  he thought. 

* * *

Masato mentally slapped himself for asking that question.

There was flour everywhere, egg shells and eggs all over the floor, and he doesn't know how, but some of the eggs managed to end up in his hair.

_We're following a YouTube video explaining the process-how the hell did it turn up like this?_

Apparently, you had poured the flour into the bowl a bit too fast, and in result, the excess dust that was in the air, caused you to sneeze. To add to the domino affect, you had also been holding the sugar and that ended up everywhere (including somehow in his mouth).

"(L/N)-san, was that salt you just threw?" he asked, pausing the video.

"It was sugar! I got it from the white jar!" you said, pointing at the jar in question.

Sighing, Masato walked over (slipping every now and then due to the flour that was all over the floor) and spun the jar around; the word 'SALT' was written in big, black letters. He also turned the second jar around and that one had the word "SUGAR" written on it, also in big letters.

"Who the hell puts two of the same jars, containing the same color stuff in it, right next to each other!?"

Masato, with a sigh, grabbed the salt container and once again, made the dangerous trek back towards you-but just his luck, he slipped on a forgotten, broken egg, and the jar of salt went flying (luckily-and shockingly-you ended up catching it, before the jar fell on top of him.)

He looked up at you from the floor, with utter confusion on his face.

"I honestly don't know how that egg ended up there-don't look at me like that!" you exclaimed in defense.

He let out a sigh and got up, making sure not to slip on anything this time. "You're going to be the one cleaning that up."

"Aww! I didn't do it, Masa-chin!!"

* * *

Finally, after two and a half long hours, the cookies were already done. The only decoration missing was the writing on it.

"Hold off on the writing," Masato said. "I know you want to decorate it quickly, but its best if we let it cool down first."

"Thats true I guess, I don't think I need your help for that part," you chuckled. "But I will need your help cleaning up."

He laughed, and the two of you began cleaning.   
****

* * *

**(Next Day)**

  
ST★RISH and Nanami were sitting in one of the music rooms, discussing their next song and what the song meaning would be.   
The group of young adults were discussing the topic for their next song for two hours so far; most of it due to bickering between Syo and Ren.

"I don't think a topic like that would work, Ochibi-chan,"

"Knock it off with the nickname!" Syo exclaimed. "I'm not short!"

"You guys are really never going to get anywhere at this rate," a partially feminine voice said, stopping the argument.

"What brings you here, Ringo?" Ren asked, with a grin.

"I come to deliver a package to Hijirikawa-kun," Ringo replied with a grin, handing the male a neatly wrapped box.

All of the young adults in the room focused their attention on Masato and the box in front of him. 

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Ringo asked, excitement evident in their voice.

"Maybe its from a fan?"

Masato looked at the handwriting on the name tag and he chuckled, a small smile on his face. "I don't think it is." He undid the ribbon and unwrapped the box; and he really could not hide the smile that appeared on his face.

"What is it?!" Natsuki asked, his excitement radiating.

Without a response, he showed the rest of his band-mates and his former teacher the contents.   
The cookies were in the shape of hearts; they were outlined in white icing, and filled in with a medium shade of blue (the shade that represents his 'assign color' in the group). The top of her hearts, as well as the bottom were decorated with small sprinkles.   
What really grabbed the attention of all of them, was the writing on the cookies. In elegant cursive, the phrase, "You're My Hero", was written on them, in white icing. To add to the aesthetic, a strip of pink sour ropes were attached to the top, to make it look like a medal.

"Oooo!! These are so cute!" Ringo squealed.

"Yup, definitely from a fan."

"Hope (F/N) won't get jealous because of this."

"Wait! What if they're poisonous?!"

"I don't think Shinomi made them this time," Ren said, catching on to who the actual person was.

Masato's attention was drawn away from the cookies, by a sheer gift pouch attached to the bottom of the top lid. The cookies in the bag were like the others, except the words written on them were different.

"....So, can we have some?" Otoya asked, only to get elbowed by Tokiya. "What? I'm kinda hungry."

Masato chuckled, and pushed the box to the middle. "Help yourselves," he said, grabbing the cookies from the lid and standing up. "I have something I need to do. Excuse me," he bowed, leaving the room. "I trust you guys will have luck." And with that, he left the room.

"Yup, Natsuki didn't make these."

"What's that supposed to mean, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked, causing the shorter blond to cover his mouth in realization. 

* * *

You were in your room, working on lyrics for a song that you wrote; the thoughts of your boyfriend liking the cookies you made for him-even though he partially helped in the making of them-preventing you from getting very far.

A knock brought you out of your thoughts. "It's opened," you said, allowing the person on the other side of the door to enter. Your eyes widened at the person who entered. "Hey Masa! Your meeting ended early?"

Closing the door behind him, he walked over to you. "I excused myself early," he replied. "I had some important business to take care of."

"Oh?" you asked, putting the sheet music down and standing up, facing him. "And I take it, this business involves me?"

Once he was in front of you, he held out the bag in front of him. "It actually involves you and these," he said, setting them down on the desk gently.

You pursed your lips, now realizing that he probably came over to scold you for lying to him. You braced yourself for his scolding, only to pause when you found yourself engulfed by warmth; Masato was hugging you.   
"Masa-"

"You didn't have to lie, you know," he said.

"I just wanted to surprise you is all," you replied, hugging him back, wrapping your arms around his waist. "You've been stressed out lately, and seemed a bit down, so I wanted to do something for you."

Pushing you away from him gently, he surprised you by gently placing a kiss on your lips, before bringing you back into yet another hug.

Masato was extremely appreciative of your gesture, and he couldn't believe that he ended up dating someone as awesome and loving as you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So I hoped you enjoyed this!! This was really fun to write; granted, Im only running on a few hours of sleep and was excited to finish this, so I did just that._   
>  _Here are what the cookies look like._   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   _For those who are not familiar with Nerdy Nummies, it is a YouTube channel run by Rosanna Pansino that focuses on baking (there are also other types of videos as well)._
> 
> _Here is the link to the video - >_ "["Wreck It Ralph" Cookies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeZ0HLTz8k0)"
> 
>   _Here is the link to her channel - > _  
> [Rosanna Pansion/Nerdy Nummies](https://www.youtube.com/user/RosannaPansino)
> 
>  
> 
> _Hope you guys enjoyed this!_
> 
> _Until next time,_  
> 
> _Orca_


	3. Tumblr Request: Ranmaru x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Ranmaru with a s/o with stutters a lot._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So...I got a little carried away with this one...it kinda goes on...however, there's a twist. I tried to write with the stutter (I even researched how to write it lol), so I hope its alright.  
>  Let's Begin_

Checking your phone, for what felt like the millionth time, you let out a disappointed sigh. You have been trying to get in contact with your boyfriend for the past two hours and you weren't able too. You didn't want to be a "clingy" girlfriend and send a lot of texts, so you only sent him one text message, and called once (which went straight to voicemail) a few hours after sending him the text. You first went to his shared room with Ren and Masato, but after discovering that he wasn't there, you tried his own apartment, as well as Reiji's.

_Maybe I should've just texted him_ , you thought as you walked back to the Master Course.  _Maybe doing both was too much_. You felt your heart stop, your anxiety getting the best of you; what if calling and texting him made you too clingy? What if he broke up with you over that?

With your boyfriend, you never knew just what he would be thinking; he was always hard to read, blunt as could be, rude and cocky most of the time (you knew that this infuriated one of his fellow members from Quartet Night.)

Sighing once again, you opened the door to the Master Course and walked in, heading towards his room once again; hoping that maybe he came back. You froze when you heard a loud explosion and before you could react to what had happened, you saw a short, blur of yellow and red bolt behind you.

_What the hell?_  Looking forward once again, you saw a taller mop of blond hair sprinting towards you.

"Syo-chan! Otoya-kun! Why don't you have one!?"

"Natsuki?"

"Oh! (N/N)-chan! Welcome back," he smiled, standing in front of you. "Would you like to try one of my Piyo-chan cookies?"

"Um..."

"Are you insane, Natsuki!" Syo exclaimed, coming out from behind you. "Are you trying to kill Ranmaru's girlfriend?! Do you have a death wish?"

"Why would I want to kill her?"

"I don't think Ranmaru-senpai would kill him," Otoya said, also coming out from his position from behind you. "He isn't capable of doing something like that."

"How are you so sure?" Syo asked, turning his attention partially away from Natsuki to look at Otoya. "You see how he treats Ren and Masato; he despises them for some odd reason! He's reactive, moody and who knows when he'd snap! Hell, Ai can't even read him and that's scary enough as it is!"

"What does any of this have to do with (N/N)-chan eating one of my cookies?" Natsuki asked confused.

"Because everything you make is disastero-" Syo was cut off by Natsuki, who shoved a cookie into his mouth, causing him to choke.

"See? It's not bad at all!" he smiled.

_Holy hell,_ you thought, looking at Syo's partially limp body, "Did you kill him?" you ask.

"He'll live," Otoya reassured.

"So try some!"

"I w...would like too, Natsuki," you started, "but I already ate and I'm not r...really hungry."

"Next time then, okay?" he asked, as you smiled in agreement. "Wonderful! Syo-chan! Stop playing and get up!"

"What seems to be going on?" a monotone voice asked.

You and the other males (minus Syo who was still choking) looked behind you and foudn the owner of the voice.

"Ai-chan! Good timing!" Natsuki exclaimed excitedly, walking towards his senpai. "Try a Piyo-chan cookie."

"I'm not a fan of sweets, Natsuki, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn them down" he said, turning his attention from him towards his fallen kouhai. "Syo, get up. Stop pretending to be dead. It's very unprofessional and childish."

"I'm not childish!" Syo exclaimed, jumping up just as fast as he collapsed.

"Ai-senpai, did you guys finish your rehearsal?"

_Rehearsal_? You thought; only to realize that was probably the reason why he hasn't responded to you. You let out an inner sigh of relief-

"We finished a few hours ago," the teal haired male replied. "I just came back from a radio interview with Camus and Reiji."

You got excited too soon, and felt your heart sink again. "So R..Ranmaru wasn't with y...you?" you asked the male, who just shook his head in response.

"He only showed up towards the end of our meeting and said he had some errands to do," Ai said. "Why do you ask?"

"I just haven't heard from him in a while," you said, taking out your phone and looking at it-only to see your lock screen; no indication you got a text message or voicemail.

"He's probably in the practice room or something," Syo shrugged, taking sips from his water bottle and letting out coughs here and there, trying to get the taste of the cookie out of his mouth.

"He always appears when there's food around," Otoya said. "That's what Reiji told me."

"It's been three days," you say softly, causing the males to all freeze.

"Well that's-"

"That's Ran-Ran for you!" Reiji said, joining in on this conversation. "He will disappear for days at a time without contacting anyone." His expression softened a bit, "So its not just you that this has happened to, (N/N)-chan."

You purse your lips together, contemplating on what the eldest idol said. Sure, he had a point; Ranmaru is a hard worker, but you didn't think that working hard would mean ignoring everyone in your life. You, yourself were a hard worker, yet you were able to schedule some social life around your busy schedule.

"It could also be that he's about to end things with you."

"Myu-chan! That's a mean thing to say!" Reiji said, scolding the newcomer.

"You really are a cold-hearted bastard," Syo mumbled as Camus entered the common area.

Once again, you felt your heart sink.  _He-would he?_  Now that the new male said those words, you felt your anxiety come back, a bit stronger than before. You felt your heart beat faster, and can feel your body start to shake; in addition, you found it hard to breathe

"(F/N)-chan? Are you alright?"

You saw Otoya's mouth move, yet you couldn't hear anything; the sound of your blood being pumped echoing in your ears.  
You felt a hand on your shoulder, which seemed to calm you down, a tiny bit.

"Ran-chan is in the dance studio," a smooth talking voice said. "He's been in there for hours now."

You didn't even get to see who the voice belonged to; you just ran towards the studio that was mentioned. You finally reached the studio- after nearly tackling both Masato and Tokiya to the ground-and caught your breath. You put your hand on the doorknob, but hesitated. What if he didn't want to see you? What if he doesn't want to be disturbed?   
The words that Camus said before echoed in your ears

_....What if he wants nothing to do with me? What if he actually wants to end things?_

With a shaky hand, you turned the doorknob and opened it a crack; there was your boyfriend, wearing black sweatpants, pairing it with a dark red top and white sneakers, practicing what you assumed was the dance routine for Quartet Night or for one of his solo songs.   
You couldn't help but admire his physique; how his sweat covered shirt clung to his body, how his hips and legs moved to the beat of the song. You really got lucky with him; even though the two of you are polar opposites.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

You were brought out of your thoughts and admiration when you heard that gruff voice. "I was j-j-ust looking for you is all," you say.

With a 'tch' he turned around and walked back into the room; and you decided to follow him in. "H-H-ow long have you been in h-ere?"

"Does it matter?" he asked, checking his phone, only to arch an eyebrow when he saw your message. "Did you need something important, because I'm busy."

"I j-just wanted to make sure you were alright. I hadn't seen you for a few days and I w-was w-w-orried." You paused as you observed him take a few gulps of his water; noticing the faint black circles under his eyes. "W-when was the last time you slept?"

"Don't remember," he shrugged, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "but it doesn't concern you, at all, (F/N)."

"It does concern me, R...R-anmaru-"

You couldn't tell by his facial expression, but Ranmaru was fuming. "What kind of girlfriend can't even say their own boyfriends name without stuttering? It's pathetic and annoying," he barked back, leaning against the wall to use as support. "Can't believe I'm dating someone like you."

Your eyes widened in shock. It wasn't your fault that you have this stutter; it was neurological and is something you've been struggling with for years-you honestly can't help it. Those words stung and you struggled to keep your poker face; you really wanted to cry.

"Then I'll leave you alone," you said softly, turning around to leave-without bowing. Just as you were about to leave through the door, you heard a loud 'thud' that immediately grabbed your attention. Quickly turning around, you found Ranmaru collapsed on the ground. "Ranmaru!" you exclaimed running towards the fallen male. Placing your hand on his forehead, you not only found it sweaty (which was probably due to his training), it was also hot. In addition, his face turned real pale.

One of the smartest things for someone to do in this situation, would be to call someone to help get him to the hospital. But you? You decided to wrap his arm around your shoulder and struggle to get him some help. You had managed to get him through the door (struggling a lot; this guy is heavy with muscle), until you lost your balanced and slipped, causing both of you to fall.

"(F/N)-chan, you alright!?" you heard a voice say. Looking up, you saw Reiji, Masato and Ren coming towards you.

"What happened?"

"H...h-he was being blunt like usual w...with me, and as I turned to leave, h-he collapsed. H-he's burning up and is pale."

The orange haired male-as well as the brunett caught the hurt that was in your voice, that you were trying so hard to hide.

Ren picked up the male and, with the help of Masato, they both placed his arms over his shoulders and began to walk towards the door to get to the hospital.

"You guys are such good kouhais," Reiji cooed, "to help out your senpai like that." Neither of the two males responded to the older male and in response he pouted. "So mean." Reiji turned to talk to you, to ask if you were alright, only to find you walking in the other direction. "Aren't you going to go with them?"

"It doesn't matter," you sighed, as you stopped and faced him, "R-Ranmaru pretty much told me I was pathetic. So what's the point in going to help someone that y-you love, w-who doesn't r...r-return the feelings; despite being called y-your 'boyfriend'. H...h-he's pretty much done with me, Reiji. W...w-we're over. If you'll excuse me, senapi," you said, as you bowed and turned away.

As you walked further and further away from him, Reiji's usual smile slowly turned into a frown. He was pissed. "That idiot," he grumbled, heading towards the hospital to deal with his rude group member. 

* * *

**3rd POV**

Ranmaru slowly opened his eyes; his vision blurry, but eventually cleared up. He struggled to sit up. "What the-where the hell am I?" he groaned, rubbing his head. Taking a look around he was being stared at by pairs of light brown and blue eyes.

"In the hospital," Ren said from his position in a chair.

"...How did I get here?"

"Bukky drove," Ren replied, jabbing a thumb over to the brunette in the room. "You overworked yourself again. You've been out for a few days-"

"Haaa?" Ranmaru exclaimed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Jinguji wouldn't lie to you about something like this, Kurosaki-san," Masato stated.

"Oh,," he replied, looking over at the older member of his group, only to stare as he saw the cold look on the brunette's face. "What's up your ass?"

"You're never this quiet, Bukky," Ren started looking at his senior. "What gives?"

"Don't you guys think something's missing in this room?" he asked, "Ranmaru, what about you?"

The other three males stared at him, with a shocked look on their faces. This was the first time that the brunett had used his full name, rather than his nickname.

"Kotobuki-senpai, are you alright?"

"Why so serious?" Ranmaru scoffed, "It doesn't suit your face, Reiji." Noticing that the frown on the male's face wasn't faltering, Ranmaru got more annoyed.

Masato, trying to put two and two together, spoke up, "It's too quiet here," he said, and that got a nod from Reiji.

"(N/N)-chan isn't here," Ren said, "That's probably the reason why its so quiet; there's no stuttering-"

"She can't help that," Ranmaru barked, glaring at his junior, who just had a smug smile on his face. "It's something she can't control."

"...Is Ran-Ran actually showing  _some_  emotion?" Ren teased.

"Fuck off," he replied, giving Ren the finger. "But where's (F/N)?" He looked to Reiji for an answer. 

Reiji shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person."

"She's been in her dorm, and doing her own things," Ai said, entering the room, followed by Otoya, Tokiya Natsuki and Syo.

_She...she hasn't visited at all?_

"No, she hasn't been by to visit you," Ai started, bringing the rocker out of his thoughts.

"Why would she-"

"And its because you're never around anymore," Otoya said sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he growled. "I'm always around for-"

"No you haven't been. Not recently at least," Tokiya added "You're just all about your job. I don't think I've even seen the two of you hanging out at all."

"She actually said she would try Natsuki's cookies the next time he made some; she's never done that; no one ever does that!." Syo exclaimed, only to get a partially gloomy reaction from Natsuki.

"She's being a baby about this," he said, "I was working on the dance routine so of course I wouldn't be in the best mood-"

"But that doesn't give you the right to tell her "you don't know why she's your girlfriend," Reiji growled.

There was a mixture of silence, and gasps that echoed the room.

"Damn, that's harsh."

"You've done rude things and have been blunt about a lot of things, senpai, but that is something no one should ever say to someone; especially to a girl who loves you like (F/N) does," Tokiya said, with a disapproving nod from Otoya.

"I told you guys that he would snap!" Syo exclaimed, receiving confused looks from everyone in the room, with the exception of Otoya and Natsuki. "If it wasn't from her eating Natsuki's cookies, it would be from something else!"

"Haaa? I didn't snap," he defended. "She was being annoying and I wanted her to go away-"

"Yet you still told her-"

"I know what I said, alright!" he yelled, clearly frustrated. "All of you, get the hell out!"

Reluctantly, the others nodded and one by one, left the room, Reiji being the last one to leave.

"I'm going to say this, Ranmaru," he stated, looking at the male, "I know (F/N)-chan doesn't fit your standards in regards to what you look for in a partner, but I honestly think, that the fact she's put up with your attitude for the length of your relationship thus far, (F/N) is the one who doesn't deserve you. Ask yourself, what made you choose her?" And with those parting words, the eldest male left, closing the door behind him.

Ranmaru sat on the bed, his back propped up by the pillow, the sounds of Natsuki and Syo echoing through the halls.

"I think (N/N)-chan would cheer up if she had some of my cookies-"

"No way in hell!"

"We're in a hospital, knock it off!"

The slight smile he had on his face - due to the quick banter between the two juniors interaction, faded as Reiji's words sunk in.

_What the hell did that idiot mean? "She doesn't fit my standards_ Ranmaru asked himself _. My standards might be a bit high; I prefer girls with strong characters, confidence; a girl who's passionate and assertive, strong willed, willing to fight for themselves and being independent._  As he was listing the qualities that he liked in a girl, he envisioned what she would look like, yet the only image he was getting was of you.

You weren't perfect; no one is, and he, himself isn't either. Yes, your stuttering is annoying, but it's something that you can't help; its nothing you could control. While you do depend on the help of him and others at times, you do, to some extent are independent. You give him space when he needs it, and you aren't too clingy (you do get naggy when you pester him about overworking himself, but everyone does that with him). To top it off, you've opened up to him completely about your life; if he had to take a test about your life, he would ace it; yet if you did the same, you'd fail.

_She trusts me completely_ , he thought,  _But then why don't I_ -

" ** _I didn't think I'd be needed this soon,_**  a random voice said, that sounded an awful lot like his.

Looking around the room, his eyes landed on a figure sitting on the chair that was once occupied by Ren. "Who the hell are you?" If he knew any better, it would seem that he was looking at his own reflection-except he doesn't have red streaks in his hair...or heavy eyeliner under his eyes for that matter.

**_I'm your anxiety,_**  the figure said,  ** _the part of your personality that makes you question everything that you do._**

"I know what anxiety is, I meant why the hell are you here?"

**_You brought me here, dude_**  he said.  ** _You're anxious as hell._**

"But why would I? I'm not anxious about anything!"

**_But you ar-don't argue with me. I can sense things and right now, you're anxious about something_**.

**It's about (F/N)-chan!**  another voice said, this time coming from the corner of the room. Ranmaru and...Ranmaru turned and saw yet, another replica of Ranmaru; this one wearing a simple "rock outfit".

"Okay, and who is this?" Ranmaru asked, looking at the first version of him that popped up.

**_That is your creative side_** , he started  ** _He's the one who helps you come up with the lyrics to your songs-_**

**Especially the ones about love!"**

Ranmaru rubbed his temples. "I can't believe I"m talking to imaginary people, but I have to ask, why the hell are you guys even here?"

**Because you were pretty much screaming for us to help!** Creativity exclaimed, with a sterner voice.

**_Usually we don't appear but with this scenario, we figured we would. Usually your logical and morality side would intervene, but they're preoccupied._ **

"There are more of you guys?!"

Both Anxiety and Creativity looked at each other before turning their gazes to him.

**_Not the point,_**  Anxiety started.  
 ** _We are here to help settle...whatever it is you're going through with (F/N)_** ** _._**

"I guess," Ranmaru sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm questioning why I'm with her-especially with the fact that I haven't opened up to her about myself, like she has with me and I can't figure out why."

**_You're afraid,_** Anxiety started,  ** _Afraid that...you'll end up getting hurt again; that feeling of betrayal coming back, just like when your bands broke apart._**

**THAT feeling** , Creativity shuddered  **I hate that feeling.**

" I mean, I guess that I'm mad at myself sometimes. No matter how I try, no matter how long it's been... or what I attempt to distract myself with, eventually, the train of thought always leads back to the memories tied to..."

**_How you're reacting for however long is completely normal. Not bad, not strange, not stupid._ **

"But what is stupid is that I'm talking to my imaginary personality sides," Ranmaru grumbled.

**_So then where does this leave us with (F/N)? Do you want to end it with her too, or-_ **

**YOU BETTER NOT END IT!!** Creativity exclaimed, cutting off Anxiety.

"I...I don't think I do..." Ranmaru said. "I just..."

**_Then when you get out of here, talk to her-_ **

" **SHOW HER HOW YOU FEEL!**  Creativity exclaimed dramatically, irritating both Anxiety and Ranmaru.  **Shower her with roses! Jewelry! Or even both-**

**_Too loud, idiot_** , Anxiety growled,  ** _you're giving me a headache_**

"Both of you are giving me a headache," the original Ranmaru said. "But I think I know what to do then." His voice got calmer.

**Then our jobs are done!**  Creativity exclaimed.  **See ya around next time!** And with that, Creativity disappeared.

**_Just... be mindful. Being self-aware of what you're feeling and non-judgmental in the face of those feelings. Knowing that... they're normal, and that you're on the road to feeling better, could be exactly what it takes  Good luck, Ranmaru,_** Anxiety said, before he too, disappeared.

Ranmaru resumes his position of lying down on his bed; thoughts of how to make it up to you roaming in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There you go!! I know its a bit rushed, but I was excited to post this._
> 
> _And can anyone guess where "Anxiety" and "Creativity" came from? It's Roman "Princey" and Virgil from "Sander Sides" by Thomas Sanders (I recommend watching his Sander Sides; the vids are hysterical-and are relatable)_
> 
> _Anyway, until next time!  
>  ~Orca_


	4. Tumblr Request- Ranmaru x Reader - 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Guess the people have spoken!! Here's part 2!!!_
> 
> _Let's begin!!_

Ever since Shining had lift the "no dating rule" (technically, he altered the rules, that anybody the idols wanted to be with would have to be approved by him), partners of the idols got to stay in the Master Course, as long as their boyfriend remained there. Even though QUARTET NIGHT had moved out and are currently living in a penthouse that Reiji owns (he insists on "team bonding", which hasn't been successful), the group of males sometimes stayed at the Master Course when their projects are a bit further away from their residence.

So for you, this meant that you could come and go from the Master Course as you pleased; plus that meant you can see the other idols as well.

It had been a few days since Ranmaru was taken to the hospital and you couldn't help but feel guilty. Not once had you gone to visit him-while everyone else has-including Camus and that's saying something right there. At the moment, you were lying down on a couch in the main common room, covering your eyes, trying to relax; you were trying to avoid going to the "QN Headquarters" (the name that Reiji called their residence); with how you were feeling, you really didn't want to see anything that had to do with Ranmaru.

"Look who's finally out of her room," a voice said from behind the couch that you were currently lying on.

Removing your arm away from your eyes, you looked up and found Ren, sitting on the top of the couch, with his head looking at you over his shoulder. "Hi R-Ren," you started, your voice a bit raspy.

"It's good to see you out of your room for a change," another voice said.

This time you got up into a sitting position and saw that, STARISH was gathered all around this main sitting area; Cecil was sitting in one of the arm chairs with Syo sitting on the opposite one; Otoya and Natsuki were sitting on the couch directly in front of you, and both Masato and Tokiya were leaning against the back of that sofa.

"W-was I taking up too much space?" you asked. "I'm sorry! I'll move out of y-your way-"

"No, you're fine, (L/N)-san," Masato reassured.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay, since no one has seen you these past few days."

"I'm fine," you started. "I r...really am. I've just been focusing all my time on my artwork." You picked up the sketchbook in front of you to confirm your claim. "I just dozed off is all."

"This  _is_  a common room, after all, (N/N)-chan," Otoya said, "So you're more than welcome do do whatever you'd like-"

"Not  _everything_ , Icchi," Ren said, with a slight perverted grin.

You looked back at Ren confused, only to flinch when you saw a pillow hit him right in the face-courtesy of Masato.

"You're disgusting, Jinguji," Masato said. "You shouldn't say things like that in front of a lady."

"Anyway," Tokiya piped up, "Have you heard anything from Kurosaki-san?"

You looked away from the group, guilt in your eyes. You really should've gone to visit him, but at the same time, you didn't. While he never officially broke up with you, the words he spat at you still stung-even if the incident was days ago.

"I don't blame you for not visiting him," Syo said, grabbing your attention. "Based on what we were told, you didn't deserve for him to talk to you like that."

"I know but, I know that the reason he snapped at me was because he was sleep deprive-"

"That's still no excuse-"

"Has he texted you or anything?" Cecil asked.

Grabbing your phone, you looked and saw that you had indeed missed a call from him. "Oh, h-he left a voicemail," you stated, as you tapped on the voicemail button.

"Put it on speaker so we can hear what he has to say," Natsuki started. "Maybe it's something cute!!"

"Doubt it,"

"Stop being so negative, Ochibi-chan."

The moment the sound of the rocker's voice was heard, everyone quieted down.

" _Oi, its me,_ "  Ranmaru started, letting out a sigh, " _Listen, we need to talk. Can you meet me at the park right next to the arena where they're going to hold the Triple S at 6? Uh, thanks._ " And with that, the voicemail ended.

Slowly putting the phone on your lap, you felt your heart sink at the fact that he "wants to talk". From what you've read (and from what you've heard) those are the words that are going to lead to a break-up.

"I told you he's cruel," Syo said, only to have a pillow be thrown at him by Otoya.

"I don't think you're helping (N/N)-chan any, Syo," Tokiya said, as everyone turned towards you; noticing the pale look on your face.

"I...I don't think I w-want to go," you whisper, "I don't know w...what would happen; Syo's right, h-he is unpredictable." You could feel tears on the corner parts on your eyes, as your throat started to tighten. "W...who knows what h...he would do to me-"

"Now Ran-Ran might be blunt, but he's not cruel."

Everyone turned and saw Reiji and Ai there. "When did you get here, Rei-chan and Ai-senpai?"

"Just now," Ai shrugged, "We were on our way to meet up with Camus to go to an interview-"

"You said we were going shopping because you wanted me to help you with  your wardrobe!" Reiji exclaimed, a bit hurt. "You're a liar, Ai-Ai."

"I'm not a liar, you're just too gullible. Besides, you wouldn't go if I told you the real reason."

Before Reiji could reply, a chorus of "don't deny it," came from STARISH.

"You guys are cruel," he fake whined, only to regain his composure. "Back to Ran-Ran, he's not a cruel person. Hard-headed? Yes. Stubborn? Thats a given. Blunt? Unreadable? That's Ran-Ran."

Ai walked over and sat down next to you. "You've been with him for a while now, (F/N)-san; you're still with him, even though he is all those things that Reiji said and more. Why would you be afraid of him now?"

"Because the voicemail he left-"

"We know about the voicemail he left you," Reiji said, "We were there when he sent it."

""While we don't know what he plans on saying to you, or what's going to happen, don't  worry too much about it." Ai paused and using his thumb, he wiped away the tears that were about to fall. "Just go."

"Thanks Ai-senpai," you said, hugging the idol, before getting up and leaving, Reiji protesting about how you didn't hug him, with Ren replying with "guess she has more respect for someone younger than her".

"And (F/n)-san," Ai said, causing you to pause in your tracks, "Just know that we're here for you...and if anything bad happens," Ai's voice suddenly took a darker tone, "on behalf of Quartet Night, we will make sure that he regrets it."

With a small smile and a giggle, you left through the doors and headed towards the park where you two were to meet.

Meanwhile, STARISH and Reiji just stared at the youngest idol in shock; never having heard his voice take that kind of tone.

"Damn, that was a scary threat-"

"It wasn't a threat," Ai said, getting up and walking towards Reiji, "It was a promise." Grabbing Reiji by his upper arm, he dragged him off. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have an interview to go to."

"SAVE ME!!" Reiji whined, leaving everyone impressed that the shorter male could drag the oldest idol.

STARISH all looked at eachother.

"How the hell is he the oldest, yet acts like a kid?"

All of the males shrugged, unsure of the answer themselves.  
 ****

* * *

**Location: Park**

Sitting on a bench, Ranmaru let out a sigh. He couldn't believe that he actually allowed Reiji and Ai to listen to him leave the voicemail on your phone.

_Those damn, nosey idiots_ , he thought to himself.

He looked at his phone, that was sitting on his lap, waiting for the screen to light up with a message from you, saying you were on your way. Yet, after hours of sending you the voicemail, there was no reply. Moving his phone, he rested his elbows on his legs, head in his hands.

_Why hasn't she replied?_  He asked himself.

**_Guess now you know how she felt when she was trying to reach you for those fews days that you went off the map._ **

Looking up, he once again, saw his "Anxiety Side" standing in front of him.

"You're back again?" he asked, only to pause when he noticed Anxiety's hands start to twitch. "Are you alright?"

Anxiety shrugged and sat next to him.  ** _I'm never truly gone ya know,_**  he started,  ** _I'm apart of you so you can't really get rid of me; and yes, I am just fine._**  Just as Ranmaru was about to reply, Anxiety got briefly distracted as a cat approached Ranmaru and rubbed up against him.  ** _So...you really ARE a cat magnet-_**

"Shut it," Ranmaru growled, as Anxiety grinned a bit. "But honestly, I think I know why you're here." Ranmaru leaned down and scooped up the cat, placing it on his lap; the cat instantly started to rub up against him.

**_Well I would hope so-otherwise I'd be concerned about your intelligence._ **

Before Ranmaru could emit a response, he heard yet, another voice that sounded similar to his, from his right side. Turning to look at who he assumed was another part of his personality, he was indeed right. This version of him was wearing a black polo equipped with a dark crimson tie and black jeans. To complete that look, he had on a pair of glasses.

**_I don't think we need to worry about that, Anxiety_** , this other Ranmaru said.

"And you are?"

**_ I'm your intellectual side he started,  You can just call me Logic _ **

Ranmaru just stared at Logic, inwardly admiring how attractive he looked. "Damn, I might have to invest in some glasses," he mumbled.

**_No you don't,_**  Anxiety said.  ** _Look, Ranmaru, I need you to please calm down; you being anxious is making me anxious._**

**_Isn't that kinda ironic_**  Logic grinned, only to get a growl from Anxiety.  ** _And this is why I'm here; to help both of you come up with logical outcomes to this...predicament that we're in._**

"Okay then," Ranmaru sighed, "What do you two have for me?"

**_Scenario number 1,_**  Logic started,  ** _She comes and listens to what you have to say. A possible reaction could be-_**

**_She doesn't listen to what he has to say and just ends it all together_ **

Logic's eyes narrowed at Anxiety's response.  ** _OR another outcome would be that she comes and listens to what you actually have to say-_**

**_And then end it all together._ **

**_ Anxiety please, you're not helping here. _ **

Anxiety stared at Logic,  ** _What part of 'anxiety' do you not comprehend? Its my job._**

Ranmaru just sat there continuing to pet the cat in his lap while his two other sides argued.

**_ Option 2; she comes and listens to you and you explain...whatever it is that you wnated to explain and she listens....and she takes you back. _ **

**_Or option 3, she doesn't come, goes to the 'Quartet Night' headquarters-which you guys have really gotta change that name btw- gathers all of her things and moves out, completely forgetting that you two were ever together._ **

Logic and Ranmaru were silent at Anxiety's words.

Ranmaru could feel his heart sink in his chest; the thought of you actually leaving him.

**FALSEHOOD!**  Creativity exclaimed, popping out of nowhere, startling the other three.

**_ I'm sorry but did you just use- _ **

**Yes, yes i did, so suck it** Creativity said, answering Logic's question.  **(F/N) loves you; nothing could ever change that! I mean look at you-us, he started, gesturing towards the original Ranmaru, You're handsome, athletically toned, great hair, stunning good looks-plus you have great hair.**

"Are you supposed to be my creativity, or my narcissistic side?"

**_He's both_**.

Before anyone else could add a comment, Ranmaru's phone, that was next to him buzzed, indicating that he had a text message.

**See? It's from her!** Creativity said, making a grand, 'princely' gesture,  **Her heart is calling out for you!! She's coming here to rekindle your lo-** Creativity paused when he saw Ranmaru's eye narrow.

**_What was that you were saying there? About how her heart is calling out for him through-_ **

**Hush up, Anxiety!**  He pouted,  **Who's it from anyway? By the looks of your face, it's not her?**

**_One point for Gryffindor_** , Logic said sarcastically.  ** _Who's it from?_**

"Reiji," he replied, sliding his thumb to the right to unlock his phone so he can read the text.

_Ran-Ran_

_I don't know what you're planning on doing, but just wanted to let you know that (N/N)-chan is on her way. We didn't want you to be mopey. Also, fair warning, be care-dsjfghosdfiugnbsdfjoghsob_

_Ranmaru, its Ai. To basically sum up what he was saying, (F/N) is on her way over. Good Bye_

Ranmaru and the others stared at the phone, all four wondering what the hell they just read.

**_ See? She is coming; so calm down anxiety _ **

**_Just because she's coming, doesn't mean that she's not going to break up with us._ **

Before the original Ranmaru could utter a reply, all three of them suddenly vanished, leaving him confused. Looking straight ahead, he saw the familiar mop of you hair walking towards him. He could feel his heart flutter in both excitement and nervousness. As you got closer to him, he felt his anxiety start to kick into full gear

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Ranmaru's mind**

"Stop making him anxious, Anxiety!" Creativity exclaimed. "They haven't even started talking!"

"I. Can't. Help. It." Anxiety growled, annunciating each word.

"Both of you, shut up!" Logic exclaimed. "Let's see what happens."

"$10 says she dumps us-"

"YOU'RE ON!"

* * *

There was silence as you stood before him; both of you waiting for one another to initiate conversation.

"I-I'm glad you came," he finally said, his throat a bit dry.

You nodded and looked away, not able to really make eye contact with him. "Can I join you?" you whispered, looking away in partial embarrassment.

Instead of a response, Ranmaru abruptly got up, the cat on his lap jumping and walking away, and with a gentle hold of your wrist, he started leading you down a path.

* * *

"What the hell are you thinking, Creativity!? A guy and girl going on a walk in a situation like this usually results in a break-up."

"Relax Logic," Creativity said, "I know what I'm doing."

"You're making Anxiety sick."

Creativity looked over at Anxiety, who was currently holding a puke bucket to his face. "Not my problem."

* * *

  
"W-where are we going?" you asked, finally breaking the awkward silence . Before you could get an answer, Ranmaru had brought the two of you to a more secluded area of the park.

"The last thing I want is for someone to see this," he mumbled to himself, not wanting you to hear him; unfortunately for him, you ended up hearing it.

Upon hearing this, you yanked your arm out of his grip. "Look," you started. "If y-you're just going to break up w-with me, just do it!" You raised your voice, completely startling the rocker; not once had he ever heard you yell like that-and quite frankly, neither had you. "Get it over w-with," you concluded. "I get it! I don't measure up to your qualifications!" By this point you were just furious with him; just letting out all of the anger you've had bottled up for so long. "I'm sorry that I'm not perfect for you, but I've put up w-with so much of your shit, Ranmaru," you noticed how wide his eyes got when you said his name without stuttering, "and I'm tired of being treated as if I'm nothing to you!"

The one thing that you never wanted anyone to know about you is that, while you do have a stutter, the moment you get mad and all hell breaks loose, the stutter somehow goes away.

"I'm a fucking human being with emotions, Ranmaru, and you clearly don't have any-"

You were cut off by being backed up into a tree; Ranmaru's hands on either side of your head-a good gap between the two of you. Realization hit you; he had kabedoned you to a tree. You glared up at him.

"Are you done?" he asked, finally having the chance to speak. The moment you gave him a nod, he was about to talk but hesitated.

It's now or never he thought.

Letting out a sigh, he relaxed his outstretched arm-to relieve some of the tension and looked at you. "I...I-"

"And now y-you're mocking me?!" you howled, pushing against his chest to get him off, only for him to not budge.

"I'm not mocking you!" he exclaimed. "Look, I know I'm an asshole! I know I'm blunt, hot-headed-hell, I'm pretty much the exact opposite of you," he started. "But I would never mock anyone with disabilities-"

"Are y-you saying that I'm disabled?!"

Fuck me-what the fuck am I doing?

"No! Look, I'm not good at this so please, understand," he said, his tone softer.

You leaned further away-or as far back as you could-against the tree.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away. "I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for everything that i've said, for the amount of times I've 'disappeared off the grid' without a trace. I'm sorry for everything." The usual harsh glint in his eyes vanished, and revealed a softer look; more sincere. "I'm sorry for not trusting you; I know most, if not everything about you, yet you know nothing about me, and that's fair at all. And if you're willing to listen, I will tell you."

"R-Ranmaru," you whispered, "I can tell that it makes y-you uncomfortable to talk about-"

"But you deserve to know!" he yelled, causing you to flinch a bit. "I'm new to all of this, alright?" he said. Bending one of his arms, he was leaning against the tree, using that arm to support him. "When I was at the hospital, I had a lot of time to think, and I realized that I'm stumbling, hard, in this relationship, however if there's one thing that I know for a fact-" he paused and brought his free hand up to your face, slowly caressing it, "is that I found you; the only one-the only person who help me overcome some of the burdens of my past; and while I was too blind to see it, you rescued me with your love."

YOu couldn't help but just stare into his heterochromatic eyes, a mixture of worry, surprised and sympathy mixed in. "R-Ranmaru-"

"I realized that the reason I kept pushing you away, was because I was scared.....that I love you, (F/N)."

You couldn't believe your ears; the cold, rocker from Quartet Night dropped the "L' word.

"I love you so much," he started, stroking the upper part of your cheek with his thumb, "And I hope-no, I don't want you to stop loving me."

You brought one of your hands up, gently placing it over the one on your cheek, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I don't think I could, even if I w-wanted too."

Hearing you say those words, he quickly brought his hand away from your face and brought you into a hug; startling you, to the point that you let out a giggle as you returned the hug, wrapping your own arms around him.

"I'm really glad I was able to meet you, (F/N)" he whispered, bring one of his hands to the back of your head, pulling you as close as possible to him, "From now on, for as long as we shall live, I'll always be by your side."

You felt single tears, trickle down your face, as you smiled.

"Y-You better be, after all of the shit y-you've put me through," you said, ruining the moment.

"...way to kill it," he chuckled, holding out his hand in front of you. "Let's go," he said with a smile. "I'm hungry."

"Fine, but you're cooking this time," you said with a genuine laugh.

He looked at you with a chuckle and as you accepted his hand, the both of you started your journey back.

What the two of you never noticed were the two pairs of eyes, watching you from a distance.

"Aww! They made up," Reiji said. "So it looks like he is finally out of the dog house." Reiji looked over to his companion sitting next to him, who had a look of what appeared to be disappointment on his face. "What's wrong Ai-Ai?"

"Don't worry about it," he said with a disappointing sigh, which Reiji caught onto.

"Were you hoping that things went bad between them?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ai replied walking away from the older idol.

"...How prepared were you if this went horrible, Ai?" he said to no one, before he too, got up and went back.   
 ****

* * *

**BONUS**

"See? You were anxious for nothing, Anxiety," Logic said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Shut it," he growled back. "This was a scenario that could've gone in either direction, Logic. We're just lucky that it went the positive direction." Anxiety paused in realization. "Shit, we were so preoccupied with this that we completely neglected the fact that we need a song by tomorrow! Where's that annoying Creativity!?"

On cue, Creativity came walking in, humming and writing somethings down in a notebook. "Again, don't be anxious, Anxiety," he grinned, loving the fact that he can keep making these ironic comments. "This situation has inspired my creative juices." He held out his book in front of them. "See? Already have some of the lyrics!"

Logic and Anxiety read the words on the page, smiles appearing on both of their faces.

> _Let's become like the bright road to the future!_   
>  _Leaving behind a lingering warmth_   
>  _We're connected together, my heartbeats song_   
>  _This, I'll send to you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wee! Part 2 done. I'm on my phone as I post this so I'll edit it when I'm on my computer._
> 
> _There are some parts in here that are translated from one of his songs; kudos if you can find it._
> 
> _The lyrics used at the end are from Ranmaru's song "Bright Road"_
> 
> _Until next time  
>  -Orca_

**Author's Note:**

> _So the design used for the inspiration is pictured below, done by the YouTuber Cristine from "Simply Nailogical"_   
> 
> 
> __  
> [Click Here for Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFKkLH2Czqc)  
>  __  
> [Click Here for her channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/simplynailogical)
> 
>  
> 
> _So I hope you guys liked it!!_  
>  Until Next Time guys,  
> ~Orca


End file.
